The present invention relates generally to image processing and specifically to classifying objects and features in images such as medical images.
Detection of salient image regions in natural images has been at the focal point of research in recent years. An appealing property of saliency algorithms is that they capture informative portions of an image without learning any information on a particular scene. Thus saliency algorithms are highly versatile and beneficial for a wide range of applications. For example, as disclosed in paragraph [0008] and elsewhere of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/178,313, which is incorporated herein by reference, saliency maps may be produced for medical images and used to identify salient regions within the medical images. Subsequently, medical condition classifiers may be applied to the salient regions within the medical images to determine if each of the medical images correspond to a normal or abnormal medical condition.